Celestial Lucy
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: What if Lucy was the one to protect them from Zeref's Death Magic? What if her love for Celestial Spirits turned into a powerful magic, far closer to the One Magic than Hades (once Purehito, and even before then Precht) could have ever imagined? Warning: slightly OP Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy figured it was just her luck. Running into Elfman and Evergreen. She had gotten separated from Cana when the flare went off. She prayed that the Card Mage was safe. Then she noticed the man wearing ancient clothes. They didn't look worn, but they certainly weren't modern. The moment she saw him clutch his head in agony Lucy's eyes widened. She shrieked, "Get down!" She was often considered weak compared to her team, but truly her magic capabilities surpassed them all.

Lucy easily dragged them out of the way of the dark mist that sprung from the wizard. As it attempted to reach Lucy, she glowed a powerful golden color, and the black mist couldn't breach the aura. She looked at Elfman and Evergreen, her voice taking an authoritative tone, "Get to the base. The flare went off. If you run into any others, tell them the S-Class Exams are postponed until this problem is dealt with. If they won't listen, Evergreen turn them to stone and Elfman can drag them back to the campsite. No arguments. You hear me?" For the first time Elfman and Evergreen understood what Natsu and Gray were talking about when they mentioned Scary Lucy. The two nodded and ran off.

Lucy turned to the pale, toga wearing man. "I don't know who you are, but we need to get you someplace safe." He urged her,

"Get away from me. I'm not safe." Lucy scoffed,

"I know, I'm considered weak compared to my teammates," her eyes narrowed, "but that doesn't mean you can underestimate me." She grabbed the man's hand and began running, "Since I'm not entirely sure what the threat even _is_ , there's no way I'm leaving you to fend for yourself." The man protested,

"If you're close to me, I could kill you!" Lucy turned slightly glaring at him,

"My spirits won't allow it. After everything we've _already_ went through, they treasure me. They won't _let_ you kill me, accident or no. Didn't you see that earlier?" The man, Zeref, paused, but almost tripped because Lucy was still dragging him along. He supposed she was correct, when his Death Magic lashed out, she had been protected by a golden aura. Lucy glanced around as the ran, but she couldn't find any appropriate cover. She cursed and reached for her keys, managing to call out Pyxis mentally. The compass bird appeared at her desperate request.

"Pyxis, I need you to point to cover, a safe place for this man to stay while we go out and deal with whoever was dumb enough to attack my nakama." The bird chirped and Zeref couldn't make a head or tails out of it, but Lucy nodded in understanding. Then the strange creature disappeared in a flash of golden light.

With no hesitation Lucy turned sharply to the left, before she came up upon the clearing she and Cana had rested at hours earlier. She then dragged Zeref into the water, and shoved him into the cove hiding behind the waterfall. She glared at the dark wizard and growled out, "Listen, I don't know your name, or why you're here, as this is Fairy Tail's sacred ground, but _you_ are going to _stay_ here and not attract _any_ attention. Understand?" For the first time, Zeref feared a woman. He nodded submissively. She nodded satisfied, "Now I'm going to deal with _whoever_ the hell thought it would be good idea to interrupt our S-Class Exams." With that Lucy left. And Zeref was questioning what even happened.

When Lucy came upon Kain, she couldn't help but think the big man was an idiot. Giving her his doll and hair. He was quite literally putting his life in her hands. But Lucy wasn't taking any chances. He didn't deserve her mercy. Unaware of the consequences, Lucy quietly removed her guild mark. She could just put it back on later. She then promptly tore the doll's head off, and then Kain was headless. Lucy's eyes were cold and heartless. She wouldn't give the man mercy of living, not if they planned on killing her nakama. It didn't matter that she was _still_ new to the guild, she'd protect them even if it meant killing.

Lucy held no regrets as she removed Kain's hair from the doll, nor when she attached the doll to her waist. If it still worked despite the man being dead, it would be just yet another useful tool in her arsenal.

That was when she heard shouting. She ran to the area, finding Gray, Loke, and Cana, fighting this half man half goat. Lucy narrowed her eyes, while she may have never summoned him, she knew who he was, or at the very least, who he was supposed to be. Lucy uncoiled her whip, "Cana, Gray, get to the safe area. Loke and I can handle this guy." Loke looked to his master, and pleaded,

"No, you must go with them Princess!" Lucy's eyes darkened further,

"This man hurt my family and tried to hurt them further. I won't allow him to continue." Loke's eyes widened as he, for the first time, felt his master's dark aura spreading. Normally it was well contained, but… This was overwhelming. He also realized that his master knew _exactly_ who the man in front of them was.

She looked at Cana and Gray with cold eyes and spoke a single word, "Go." They heeded her word and ran off. Lucy approached Zoldeo or Caprico with a predatory walk.

"So you thought you could hurt my blood family, along with the family I found after running away?" The whip, Fleuve d'eToiles, trailed after her dangerously, "Allow me to show you how wrong you are!" With a movement that Loke could hardly follow, her whip was around Caprico's neck. Her voice lowered, "Leo. Get this disgusting man out of my Spirit." Loke bowed,

"As you wish Princess." He then used Regulus Impact on his former friend and comrade, giving Capricorn the strength he needed to throw Zoldeo out of his body. In the next instant Zoldeo faded away for breaking one of the Celestial laws. Loke turned to Lucy, still bowing,

"Princess. Do you have any orders for me?" He recognized that his master had returned to her previous self. Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars. A woman who was relentless and merciless when it came to protecting her spirits. Lucy turned to Loke with cold eyes. She held up a key and intoned lowly,

"Open. Gate of the Maiden. Virgo." The maid spirit appeared in an instant,

"Yes, Hime?" Virgo knew better than to ask punishment from her mistress in this state.

"Round up all of the Fairy Tail member's, ensure their safety, _all of them_. Then return to me for further orders." The two bowed, before answering,

"Yes mistress." They then ran off. Lucy fingered her key ring before Pyxis re-appeared before her.

"Tell me, my loyal spirit, where is the threat to my family." The bird pointed unhesitatingly at the shoreline. Lucy nodded, "Thank you Pyxis. Now I will go take care of the threat to my family."

What Lucy didn't know was that a certain Ark of Time Mage was watching her.

Ultear approached the girl, "Tell me, where is Zeref." Lucy turned towards the purple haired woman, face cold and hard.

"Leave. Do not come back." Lucy placed a hand on her keys, and in another moment Gemini appeared...as Ul. Ultear froze. She whispered,

"Mother?" Ul looked at her daughter coolly,

"You have been unfair, my beloved daughter. You misjudged me. I will forgive you. But I want you to understand," Ul's face became devastated, "I thought you were dead. I brought you to those people in hopes they could help you. You had too much magic and I feared you would hurt yourself. Please forgive me, my daughter!" Ultear sneered,

"And how do I know you're telling me the truth? You abandoned me and replaced me with those _boys_." Lucy looked at her steadily before snapping her fingers and intoning,

" _Sleep_." Gemini disappeared, their job done. Even though they were still 'new' to their master, they could feel Lucy's love for them, along with her endless determination to protect them. Scorpio, Aries, and Caelum could all feel it too. They, along with her other spirits, would listen and love Lucy unconditionally.

Lucy moved on from the purple haired woman, calmly gliding towards Grimoire Heart's ship. No one was allowed to hurt her family and get away with it.

She frowned as she looked at her clothes before touching Virgo's key. The spirit appeared in a golden shower, bowing,

"Yes, Hime?"

"Two things, Virgo. How are my nakama?" Virgo responded,

"Rounding them up has been no problem, Hime. However, some have been injured." Lucy's eyes narrowed,

"Who?"

"Levy-san and Gajeel-san. Natsu-san has also taken damage, and Makarov-san is not in good shape."

"Tend to them. However, first, bring me clothes worthy of my title." Virgo's eyes widened underneath her hair. Her mistress desired to be dressed worthy of her rank? Virgo quickly shook herself out of her shock,

"It shall be done at once Hime." The spirit disappeared for only a moment, before reappearing holding several clothes.

"Help me into them." Virgo silently and quickly dressed her master, before Lucy dismissed her. "I shall call upon you when I need you next." Virgo bowed,

"Of course Hime."

With that out of the way, Lucy strode towards Grimoire Heart's ship. Upon meeting Bluenote, she merely waved her hand and the man went flying. The man, _troublesome man_ Lucy thought, then attempted to use his Gravity Magic on her. A single lash of her whip was all it took to bring Bluenote to his knees, it being wrapped tightly around his neck. Lucy pulled him up until he was eye level with her,

"You do not mess with my Nakama. It will be the worst mistake of your puny life." Then she casually threw him into the bay. Such a man meant nothing to Lucy.

That was how Hades found the woman in front of him. Her eyes were cold and heartless.

"Your supposed world of renewed and magic alone shall not come to pass. For one reason, and one reason alone. I won't allow it." Hades smirked,

"And just who are you to stop it?" He did quietly wonder about her attire, before she formally introduced herself,

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars, Protector of the Weak," her eyes narrowed, "and Mother of Fairy Tail." Her next movement was summoning Taurus, "Destroy the floor, find the Heart, and _annihilate_ it." Hades flinched, how did she know about that? Her next summon was Sagittarius, "Intercept his Bullet Magic with your arrows." Her last summon was Virgo, "Chain him." Lucy stood in the middle of it all, while her spirits fought seamlessly together. Hades taunted her, as a last ditch effort,

"And what about your Nakama?" Lucy replied effortlessly,

"Loke is taking care of them." She showed no exhaustion despite four of her Zodiac keys being out.

 **AN: Don't own Fairy Tail and this is a light cliff-hanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

However, Lucy felt Leo collapse, due to Azuma's interference. She frowned, softly calling out, "Forced closure: Gate of the Lion - Leo." She then turned her attention completely away from Hades, to took at Tenroujima Island. That was when she saw the fallen tree.

A brilliant golden aura grew around Lucy, slowly growing until it encompassed the entire ship. She roared, "Virgo! Lend me your powers and tend to my nakama!" The pink haired maid spirit turned and bowed to Lucy in an instant,

"It shall be done Hime." She turned to Hades with a vicious look on her face,

"You hurt one of my spirits. You. Will. Pay." With speed that Hades could not fathom, Lucy appeared in front of him, and then with a flick of her wrists, suddenly his two hands were shackled together. The chains glowed a bright purple, for just a moment, but afterwards Hades could not find his magic. Hades gasped,

"What did you do, Hellspawn?" Lucy sneered,

"I locked your powers away in the Celestial Spirit World. You don't deserve them after this nonsense. You won't be getting them back any time soon, I can promise you that." With that, Lucy easily walked back over to the island. She then made her way towards where she could hear two mages clashing. That was where she found Erza and Azuma. Before Azuma could blast Erza with another attack Lucy kicked him. Erza gasped,

"Lucy what are you doing? How are you even here? Why aren't you drained like everybody else? I thought you were on the island!" Lucy replied coldly, not taking her eyes off the Tree Ark Mage,

"I am here to stop Grimoire Heart from hurting my family. I am here because I walked and could hear sounds of your fight. As for why I'm not drained…" Lucy showed Erza her unmarked left hand, "I refused to break one of Fairy Tail's greatest unspoken laws while I remained a member. It will not be a problem for me to reapply the mark. And after taking care of at least two of the Seven Kin of Purgatory…" Lucy paused, "Might wanna make that three, well no, not really." She shrugged, "I made my way here." Erza stared at the bubbly blonde Mage, unable to comprehend her cold words.

Lucy turned to Azuma, and the man paled. He had only heard rumors of this woman. Once known as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia of the Korzern Empire turned to Lady Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars and Protector of the Weak. Azuma kneeled before her,

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you." Lucy gazed upon him coldly,

"Tell me...Azuma. Did you know that you came here with the intent to attack my family?" Azuma did not dare raise his head to look at the woman before him.

"I was unaware you had joined a guild my lady." Lucy studied the man and found him to be sincere.

"Rise, Azuma. Restore the Tenrou Tree to its former state and give my family their magic back. Allow the blessing bestowed to all Fairies run rampant once more." Azuma complied with her demands and Erza remained at a loss.

Once Azuma was finished, Lucy nodded her head in satisfaction before turning back to the dark-skinned man, "Azuma, I will give you two choices. Either give in to the consequences of your magic or join the Council as my spokesperson." Azuma's eyes widened beneath his dreadlocks before he replied,

"It would be an honor for to attend the Council in your stead." Lucy merely waved a hand over him,

"You are now under my protection." With that, Azuma left quietly. Erza stared at Lucy in shock before demanding,

"What was that all about? He hurt Mira and nearly killed Lisanna!" Lucy turned to her red haired companion with hard eyes,

"Do not forget the motto of Fairy Tail Titania. We will never forget, but we will always forgive and give those who show remorse a second chance." Before Erza could protest Lucy left. She mentally called out to the Spirits she had left with Hades, _everything still stable over there?_ Taurus responded with an enthusiastic, _the heart has been completely annihilated Miss Lucy!_ Virgo responded monotone, _Everyone with the exception of Erza are safe at the camp area. I am assuming she is with you Hime?_ Lucy found that Sagittarius had dismissed himself, but she was fine with it. She sent a mental command to Virgo, _retrieve Titania._ Lucy needed to pick up the two people she had left behind, that dark haired guy and purple haired woman. Then she sent off a thought to Capricorn, _pick up the man and woman I left behind and interrogate them. I want to know how they are and what they want._ She could feel the goat's pleasure on being called upon. She knew she could trust him, even though they hadn't formalized a contract. Lucy turned away and chuckled somewhat darkly to herself. She knew without her, they may have been in a much worse situation.

Most people forgot that Celestial Spirit Magic was a Lost Magic. It was Lost because it was rare. And the side-effects were rather extreme. _That_ was why Lucy was capable of what she had done. Capable of freeing Azuma of the curse that went with his Lost Magic: Tree Ark. Celestial Magic was otherworldly.

 **AN: Still don't own Fairy Tail over here**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stared at the sky for a couple of minutes, before sighing. She supposed she too ought to return to the base camp. She ideally wondered if Cana was okay, but considering Virgo hadn't mentioned her Lucy assumed the Card Mage was unscathed from the attack.

As she walked towards the bar camp she heard Capricorn's voice echo through her head, _Lucy-sama. I have retrieved the two people you have requested. What are your orders?_ Lucy smiled. Capricorn was such a diligent and good Spirit, he has fulfilled her request in barely thirty minutes. She responded back mentally, _Capricorn, take them to the Spirit World and keep them there until I have Leo take me there to interrogate them. Both are dangerous, I suggest magic sealing handcuffs. Oh and don't give Hades his magic back._ She felt Capricorn's assent via his key and smiled smugly. Oh the fun she would have after the finale of the S-Class Exams.

With that finished, Lucy made her way back to the base camp, where she found many injured. Needless to say she was not impressed. Mira, Evergreen, Elfman, and Makarov were all laying down, fast asleep to recover. Erza was covered in bandages, so were Natsu, Juvia, Gildarts, Gray, and Gajeel. Lucy frowned mentally, when had Gildarts returned? She then shook herself out of it taking note that Freed and Bickslow looked roughed up, Wendy appeared to be fine and Levy looked a tad bit beat up. As Wendy went to heal another person Lucy put a hand on her shoulder,

"Wendy-chan, don't over-exert yourself. Take a break. I can help while you rest." Wendy shook her head,

"I can keep going!" Lucy gripped the blue-haired child's shoulder tighter,

"What I said was _not_ a suggestion Wendy-chan. It was an order." Wendy looked up at the blonde, slightly fearful. Lucy took no heed of the girl's look before calling out, "Open. Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" In an instant the pink haired maid spirit appeared with a large first aid kit. She started tending to the members various wounds.

It took a short while, maybe two or three hours before Virgo finished patching them up. Virgo looked to her master and questioned, "Punishment Hime?" Knowing her master was in a much better state than four hours previous. Lucy nodded before harshly slapping the maid across the cheek with the back of her hand. Lucy then dismissed the spirit, not paying any attention to her guild mates shocked faces. They never saw Lucy actually comply with the maid's frequent requests.

What happened next? Well, they headed for the ship when the big black dragon with blue marks came flying their way. As Makarov ordered them to flee while he held the monster back, Lucy faced the dragon with no emotion in her eyes.

It only took a few moments before the rest of the guild saw Lucy fearlessly facing the dragon. That was when they made their decision. They weren't going to leave their master behind. Not when he was the one that brought them together. So they turned back around and attacked the black dragon fiercely. The only one who didn't attack was Lucy. No one noticed her lack of movement. Lucy waited. And when she saw the dragon preparing its roar, that was when she took action. She spread her arms out and lifted her face to the skies as she called out,

"Oh light of the stars, hear my plight as a dragon of great might comes to destroy my friends tonight!" Lucy was surrounded by golden light that enhanced her already great beauty, "Heavens, I plead with you to save my friends, the ones who brought me back from my terrible end!" Her eyes flashed open just as the beast let loose its attack,

" **Celestial Barrier!** " A golden dome covered and blocked the dark colored blast the dragon let loose. Lucy called out,

"Heavens, hear my cry, help me attack the beast that tried to make us die! **Celestial Beam Barrage!** " Numerous pillars of light struck the dragon, for once making an impact on the mighty creature. Fairy Tail stared at her in awe. Lucy started another incantation in the meantime, "Oh stars that light the night, bring us back home to rid us of this horrid sight! **Celestial Transportation!** " Another golden flash, but this time when they looked around they found themselves back at the guild. They all looked to Lucy and began clamoring but Erza shouted,

"Quiet! We shall ask questions in order of rank. Master goes first, then Gildarts, Mira, myself, and then the various S-Class candidates." Instantly the guild quieted, to allow Makarov to speak.

"Lucy, my child, when did you gain all this power?" Lucy looked at Makarov calmly,

"I have always had this power while part of the guild. After running away from my father, I spent more time running away from those he hired to return me and during that time I trained. I may have not had all the Zodiac keys I have now, but I learned about the various aspects of Celestial Magic. Due to my strong bond with my spirits and even the Spirit King, I can call upon the power of the heavens and various constellations to help me in my times of need." Gildarts remained silent when it was his turn merely saying,

"I shall ask my questions later." He had seen the girl do a couple of suspicious things, but did not want to implicate her in front of the entire guild. Mira frowned,

"Lucy, where is your guild mark?" Lucy turned to look at her left hand and then remembered,

"I took it off." With a simple wave of her hand her guild mark reappeared in a low golden light.

"Why did you take it off? You love Fairy Tail." It was Erza who asked this and Lucy replied with blank eyes,

"Unfortunately while dealing with Grimoire Heart, I found the need to break one of Fairy Tail's most important unspoken laws. Fairies do not kill. So I removed my guild mark, and while it was gone I was an independent Mage, free to do as I pleased as long as it was not outright criminal." Erza frowned,

"And why did you not reapply it sooner?"

"I forgot about it." Makarov interrupted,

"And who did you kill Lucy?" Lucy thought for a moment,

"Kain and Zoldeo. Although technically I didn't kill the latter, it was his punishment for disobeying the Celestial Spirit World's laws." Lucy tapped her fingers a couple of times, "At the moment I also have two people trapped in the Celestial Spirit World and one man's magic trapped there as well." Before anyone could ask more questions Virgo popped up,

"Hime, would you like us to round up the remaining Kin of Purgatory?" Lucy blinked before answering,

"Yes please Virgo, I'm afraid I forgot about them. Get Leo and Capricorn to help you, and any other members of Grimoire Heart drop off at the council." The spirit nodded before disappearing. Erza demanded,

"And why do you have people trapped in the Spirit World?" Lucy answered nonchalantly,

"So I can interrogate them." Mira asked quietly,

"What else are you hiding from us, Lucy?" Natsu nodded,

"Yeah! Why didn't you use your awesome powers against the Oracion Seis or the losers in Edolas?" Lucy smiled coldly,

"Neither of the situations were worth removing even _one_ of my seals." Everyone stilled at this declaration. Mira asked softly, slightly in shock,

" _One_ of your seals? How many do you have? And how many did you release during the attack?" Lucy put a finger to her mouth and hummed,

"Yes, one of my seals. I believe I have ten, possibly twenty at most. I released two of my seals." Makarov asked,

"And why did you hide this?" Lucy merely chuckled,

"I was looking for a normal guild experience. I needed some serious down time since my father had lost track of me. I didn't need anyone to be awe of me. Or bothering me to test their strength against mine." Erza asked suspiciously,

"How many seals did you have unlocked when facing Acnologia?" Lucy replied easily,

"Five. I needed at least five to use the spells I needed to protect you. Once we returned I immediately reactivated my seals." Gildarts inquired softly,

"Tell me Lucy, do you think you will ever become a danger to the guild?" Lucy smiled warmly at him and laughed, completely losing her previous cold demeanor,

"Of course not, Gildarts. I love being part of Fairy Tail. If anything threatens Fairy Tail I promise to do my utmost to protect it, even if it means releasing all of my seals." Gildarts nodded, satisfied for now. He didn't want his daughter to get hurt ever, not now that he knew about her. Seeing no more questions the guild noise level returned to normal. No one else questioned Lucy. However, many looked at her warily.

This time the seats next to Lucy remained empty, until a certain dark haired slayer plopped himself into the seat on her right. Lucy didn't acknowledge him until he grunted,

"So why'd you let me beat you up all those months ago, Bunny Girl, when you could have easily blasted me away?" Lucy replied cheerily, odd I know,

"As far as I was concerned I was protecting Fairy Tail. A couple of bruises aren't going to bother me." Gajeel snorted,

"I gave you more than just bruises, Bunny Girl. I'm pretty sure I broke a good number of your ribs with my Club of the Iron Dragon." Lucy shrugged,

"Again, it meant nothing to me. The war against Phantom Lord was hardly any reason for me to release any of my seals. The dragon would have annihilated us. I don't care much for the possibility of dying. Not after my mom." The two sat in silence.

A couple of hours passed before Makarov climbed to the top of the bar and shouted, "Listen up brats! This year two people have graduated to S-Class! Cana Alberona! And Lucy Heartfilia!" There were quite mutters before Elfman finally spoke up,

"Master, Lucy wasn't one of the S-Class candidates though, even if she was Cana's partner." Master scratched the back of his head before he replied,

"That is true Elfman, but after taking into consideration her still unknown, but high power level, along with her strategic ability, I have decided she is fit to be an S-Class member." Elfman nodded in understanding. Makarov then shouted with glee, "Now let's party to celebrate our new S-Class Mages!"

Mira turned the music on, started passing out drinks, mostly alcoholic and one of the guild's famous brawls broke out. Lucy watched amused from the corner, where she had joined Gajeel. She found the Iron Dragon Slayer to be good company most of the time. Panther, who most called Lily although Lucy couldn't understand _why_ , was a good conversationalist as well.

It was getting close to midnight when Gildarts joined them in the corner. He murmured, "Tell me Lucy, why did you make that deal with Azuma of the Lost Tree?" Gajeel pulled his head up, his curiosity peaked. Lucy didn't look at Gildarts as she replied casually,

"He had nothing against Fairy Tail. He was merely following orders. While dangerous to the guild, he was not interested in destroying it, merely testing his own strength against others. He was not at fault." Gildarts hummed before stating darkly,

"That didn't answer my question Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy didn't pay any attention to the older S-Class Mage as she sipped on her Strawberry Daiquiri. Gajeel nudged her,

"You should answer his question properly, Bunny Girl." Lucy didn't turn to acknowledge Gajeel's words, but answered softly nonetheless,

"Azuma was one of the men my father hired to return me to the Heartfilia Estate. That is how he knew of my various titles. He was one of the few that managed to actually catch me, however he was caught off guard with the spell I used to attack Acnologia, well the simpler version really. Celestial Beam. He deserved another chance. I know he was fulfilling a previous debt from his family, passed down onto him to Hades, formerly known as Purehito, second Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Lucy laughed quietly,

"It's funny, Gajeel. The first Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermillion, her title being the Fairy Strategist. The second master was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, Precht, whose name became Purehito and then finally to Hades. Makarov, interestingly enough is the son of Yuri Dreyar, yet another founder of Fairy Tail. Unfortunately Yuri died when Makarov was young, so he didn't get to know his father very well. And incidentally, the Heartfilia's have a rather distant connection with the Vermillion's." Lucy hummed,

"Oddly enough, the last founder of Fairy Tail, excluding Precht, doesn't have any family. Warrod Sekken, a powerful plant Mage." Lucy's eyes took on a slightly dreamy look, "Yuri, of course, had Lightning Magic, magic that Lauxus inherited. Ivan had to discover his own magic unfortunately. Precht had Bullet Magic, and yes it is different from Bisca and Alzack's Gun Magic. It's a shame I sealed his magic away in the Spirit World. I could show you though. And then there was Mavis, originally she used Illusion Magic. She even created an illusion she alone could touch, hear, and see." Lucy's gaze sharpened, "You shouldn't hold anything against the Black Mage you know. He was the one that taught the founders of Fairy Tail their magic after all." Gildarts stilled. He murmured harshly,

"How do you know all of this? I've never heard such a story before!" Lucy merely chuckled and Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Lucy answered softly,

"It was part of my history lessons when I was still at the Heartfilia Estate. My father insisted I learn as much as possible about everything including about the origins of various guilds...just in case I ever needed to blackmail a guild." A smile stretched across her pink lips, "Besides the money, it was probably how Father got Phantom Lord to agree to return me." She smirked, "By the time your former guild came after me I had already earned one of my titles. And you should know Gajeel, titles aren't easily earned in the Mage world." Gajeel nodded and Gildarts paled. Gajeel asked with a smirk,

"So, Bunny Girl, what's your title?" Lucy chuckled,

"You mean my first title? I have three, and I bet I'll be earning a fourth, possibly a fifth within the next two years." Gajeel's eyes widened before he guawffed,

"Three titles already Bunny Girl? Give it up already!" His grin was big enough to break his face. Lucy's eyes gleamed,

"My first title is Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars. My second title is Protector of the Weak. And my third and newest title that was bestowed upon me mere weeks ago, Mother of Fairy Tail." Gajeel grinned,

"I have to say Bunny Girl, those titles fit you! What do you think the other two titles will be?" Lucy replied with a smirk,

"Lucy Heartfilia, Light of Fairy Tail and possibly Lucy Heartfilia, Heart of Fairy Tail." Gajeel nodded approvingly,

"Those are good titles for you Bunny Girl." Lucy's eyes shined with a viciousness few ever saw in the blonde's eyes,

"I have to say, Black Steel Gajeel, that is an interesting title for you as the Iron Dragon Slayer." She turned thoughtful, "Natsu's title is weird. Salamander? What kind of title is that? I guess they're survivors and live in the heat, or hot conditions, but it's still a weird ass title." Gajeel nodded,

"I do wonder how Erza got her title. Erza Titania, Queen of the Fairies. How is she the queen? What about Mira?" Lucy reminded Gajeel,

"Don't forget, Black Steel, Mira used to and likely regained the title as the She-Demon and Demon Mirajane. She lost her title when her little sister 'died' but was apparently just transported to Edolas." Gajeel grunted,

"Guess you're right Bunny Girl, Mira ain't fit for the title Queen of the Fairies." Lucy pointed out,

"I can't really say that Evergreen is deserving of that title either. Although she _does_ look good in green." Gajeel commented,

"And then there's her magic to be considered as well." Lucy shrugged,

"I don't know. There's her Figure Eyes, a rather demonic magic, or maybe gorgonic would be better." Gajeel shrugged,

"Whatever you say Bunny Girl." With that the two lapsed back into silence.

As much as I'd like to say the story ends here, it doesn't.

 **AN: Hey, look, you just saw the narrator break the fourth wall! And I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise Lucy would have a harem**


	4. Chapter 4

After the celebratory party, Lucy crashed at Gajeel's place. Not because she was drunk off her mind, because she wasn't, but rather because she wanted to avoid her salmon haired friend for a bit, and with his tendency to crash at her place, Lucy didn't want to take chances. Besides, she knew Gajeel wouldn't mind.

The next morning when Lucy got up, Gajeel was still sound asleep. She left a Lacrima message for him. _Gonna go to the Spirit World for some interrogation. Might be gone for awhile. Do damage control for me?_

With that finished Lucy headed over to a clearing she knew no one would find. She held out Leo's key in front of her, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" In a shower of golden light Leo appeared in his suit and glasses. He bowed, "You summoned me Hime?" Lucy nodded,

"Leo, I require you to take me to the Spirit World." Leo smiled at her,

"Plan to interrogate your prisoners, Hime?" Lucy nodded and Leo disappeared only to reappear nigh instantly with a bundle of clothes in his arms. Lucy took them and put them on, while Leo turned away and averted his eyes. Once Lucy was finished she called out,

"Leo, I'm ready!" Leo took her arm courteously, before teleporting them to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy grinned as she saw the various planets and stars. Leo escorted her to where he had Virgo chain up the various people. She approached the pale skinned, dark haired and black eyed man first. She clicked her fingers and Aries was at her side in an instant. Lucy commanded, "Dissolve the gag, but remain here." Aries nodded shyly before lifting her hand and dissolving the gag. Another snap of her fingers and Leo had provided her with two chairs and a table. The man was chained to the chair, but able to move so he was comfy.

Lucy smirked and leaned forward, "So tell me sir, who are you and why were you on Tenroujima, Fairy Tail's holy land?" The man stared at her emotionlessly before Capricorn came forward.

"Lucy-sama, this man is Zeref the Black Mage." Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. She then lifted the man's face up, and then outright demanded,

"Tell me your full name, Zeref. Tell me what you were doing on Tenroujima. Tell me, do you know why Acnologia came to our island, where no Fairy can die?" Zeref held his tongue, meeting her gaze head on. What he didn't know was that Virgo was behind him, at least until she slammed his head on the table. She spoke monotonously,

"You will answer Hime-sama or get punished." This loosened Zeref's tongue some. He asked calmly in return,

"And why should I answer your questions?" Lucy smirked,

"Well, I'm not giving you much of a choice here, _Zeref_." Zeref judged her. She was a calm and fair young woman. He could not call her a girl. Not after what he had seen her do. He closed his eyes and sighed mentally. She was right. He didn't have much of a choice. He opened his eyes and spoke loudly and calmly,

"My name is Zeref Dragneel. I was on Tenroujima seeking refuge. As you witnessed on the island, I have a curse. Every once in while the curse escapes my control and kills everything in a certain radius around me. But you managed to save your friends and somehow you did not die either. I do not know how or why." He took a calming breath, "And Acnologia came because I said his name." At this last answer Lucy blinked and leaned back into her seat.

"Say that again please?" Zeref repeated himself,

"Acnologia came because I said his name." Lucy was slightly in shock,

"I didn't know that Dragon's hearing was _that_ good." Zeref replied,

"It normally isn't, but Acnologia listens for his name spoken by my lips and takes it as a signal that I wish to create a new era and erase the old." Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, before reopening them.

"You know what? Talking to you makes me tired." She turned to Aries, "Gag him." She then summoned Capricorn, "Do me a favor and drop this guy off at a desert." Capricorn bowed,

"Of course Lucy-sama." With that he grabbed the so-called Black Mage and took him back to Earthland.

Lucy moved on to the next prisoner. The strange woman with long purple hair wearing a black and white outfit. She studied the woman for a bit, before shrugging it off.

"Name and why you were on Tenroujima." The woman scoffed derisively,

"And why should I tell you that?" Lucy sighed, somewhat aggravated. She had hoped the people would cooperate, but it appeared they had never even heard the word before. Rather than wasting more of her energy on the woman Lucy called out,

"Gemini! Come and help me out please!" The two little doll-like creatures floated over to Lucy. They squeaked,

"What can we do to help you Miss Lucy?" Lucy replied,

"Change into that woman," she pointed at the purple haired woman sitting in front of her, "and tell me her name and why she was on Tenroujima. Then I'll have you do the same with the others." Gemini giggled,

"Piri _, pikirri!_ If you say so Miss Lucy!" With a soft pop, they transformed into the purple haired woman, who smiled seductively at Lucy, "I'm Ultear, daughter of Ul, who was the former teacher of Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. I was on Tenroujima to retrieve Lord Zeref for my own personal goals." Lucy nodded,

"Thank you Gemini. That was useful." With a wave of her hand Ultear was replaced with the pink haired girl. Gemini reached forward to touch her softly, and then transformed again. This time they spoke cheerfully,

"I'm Meredy. Ultear's apprentice, she saved me a couple of years ago and took me under her wing. I was on Tenroujima for the same reasons as her, only I have a list of those who are important for me to kill!" Lucy blinked at Gemini's nonchalance attitude.

"Okay, next." Gemini then touched the toned crazy blonde haired male. His eyes flashed open, revealing a crimson iris. He snarled,

"Who are you bitch?!" Lucy blinked before turning to Aries,

"I thought all of them were gagged?" Aries blushed,

"He burnt through the gag." Lucy shrugged before turning back to Gemini. Gemini growled playfully,

"Zancrow, on Tenroujima per Master's orders to retrieve Lord Zeref and create a world of the One Magic." Lucy blinked before stating blandly,

"That was boring." Gemini 'Zancrow' giggled (it was weird to hear),

"I fought the Salamander but the damn boy somehow managed to eat my God flames and turn them against me! I am the Fire God Slayer!" Lucy sighed, all these people were boring. She turned to Gemini,

"Memorize all these people for me, they might be useful in battle later." Gemini transformed into Happy playfully,

"Aye sir!" Lucy let out a quiet chuckle of her own. The next man was wearing a torn silver surfer jacket and a dark blue undershirt. His silver (more like grey really) hair was in a pompadour style and needless to say, Lucy wasn't impressed. Gemini (as the man) grinned at her lustfully,

"I'm RustyRose of Grimoire Heart, nice to meet you Lady. I was on Tenroujima to retrieve Lord Zeref and crush some pretty fairies while I was at it." Lucy sighed and put a finger to her temple.

"That's it, I'm done. Capricorn, strip their magic away from them, for now at least, and send 'em back to Earthland. If you can, erase their memories too. That way they can start out anew. In say, two weeks time in the Celestial Spirit World, give them their powers back." Capricorn nodded,

"As you wish, Lucy-sama." He then grabbed all of them and dropped them off in different locations in Fiore. Lucy grumbled before calling out softly,

"Leo, if you would take me back to Earthland." He smiled at her and offered his arm to her once again. In a golden flash they arrived at the guild. Lucy rolled her eyes, "You didn't even have the courtesy to drop me back off at my apartment?" Leo gave his master a charming grin,

"I figured you'd want to drop by the guild first after having been gone for about a month." Lucy grumbled,

"Dammit Leo, I am mentally exhausted. Interrogating the remains of Grimoire Heart and one annoying Black Mage is tiring." Everyone in the guild stared at her. Unfortunately everyone could hear her. Gajeel broke the silence,

"Gihi, welcome back Bunny Girl. How long has it been for ya?" Lucy grumbled some more,

"Four damn hours." Gajeel almost howled in laughter.

"Musta been a damn shock hearing from that lion boy spirit of yours that a whole month has passed!"

And then there were the questions. Lucy wasn't pleased. So she released one of her seals and intoned, " **Celestial Silence**." Their mouths were moving but no sounds was coming out.

Lucy then left, knowing the spell would wear off in about thirty minutes. She flipped through her keys, even though she knew it wasn't necessary, "Virgo, Leo, you two get to field the guild's questions regarding my disappearing act. _I_ am going to take a nap." And once she got to her apartment, she literally collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep. Leaving a rather uncomfortable lion answering the guild's several questions, and the emotionless maid dealing with it all calmly.

Might seem lame, but as the unnamed narrator, I'm gonna skip the next seven years, as I don't have near enough creativity sitting in my brain to try and come up with the hare brained adventures Lucy goes on, along with Natsu, occasionally Gajeel, and more likely than not the Raijinshuu. Oh and Lauxus got reindoctrinated into the guild, per Gildarts request after he promptly ran away from being the fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail. It should also be noted that due to Lucy blocking Acnologia's attack, Macao never became the fourth Guild Master. As a continued side note, Cana did go to Mavis' grave and obtain Fairy Glitter, but never got a chance to use it as Lucy knocked out Bluenote Stinger before he could threaten anyone. And Gray didn't meet Ultear, but Juvia did meet Meredy and the little bout where Meredy linked her magic to Juvia and Gray did happen. Next up on **Celestial Lucy** : The **G** rand **M** agic **G** ames!

 **AN: Sorry, I can't figure out how to spell that Lightning Dragon's name. I'll fix it eventually. And I still don't own Fairy Tail.** Yeah, this idea just popped into my head and then I posted it. So if it's weird...sorry. **Oh and I took Celestial Silence from that one Harry Potter spell, Silencio. It basically does the same thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

And now for the **G** rand **M** agic **G** ames! It should be noted that the plan: Eclipse is still in place. Geez, now I sound like a game show host. Now back to our protagonists. Who really aren't that amazing anymore. Oops. Did I just spoil some of the story? Let me reread the script. Hmmm, uh-huh. Okay! I didn't spoil anything! Moving onwards, for real this time!

Fairy Tail had remained number one over the seven years that passed after the S-Class exams. Gildarts had dropped by a couple of times, but more importantly all of Team Natsu (I'm not including Lisanna, Happy, Wendy or Charle, the latter two because they aren't official Team Natsu members and the first two because I didn't want to make them S-Class Mages) plus Gajeel, Juvia, Jet, Freed, Bickslow (Evergreen is starting to feel left out), and a couple of other members that _no one_ remembers.

As was usual, Fairy Tail entered with two teams, although normally only one team managed to actually pass the Elimination Round. This year, both teams passed. And now for the rundown.

Team A consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Jet. Once the Sky Labyrinth opened Lucy smirked and ran inside. She had become a real leader in the last seven years. "Listen up team! I'll lead us to victory, just follow my lead! Open! Gate of the Compass, Pyxis!" Erza raised an eyebrow,

"Uh, Lucy. I brought a compass." Lucy shook her head,

"A normal compass no doubt. Yours may be able to tell east and west but Pyxis can guide us to the exit. Lead the way Pyxis!" And from there they followed the bird. And beat up any other teams that were dumb enough to get in their way. When they reached the end they were met with the Pumpkin man that told them cheerfully,

"Congratulations Fairy Tail Team A, you made it by third place!" Lucy smiled,

"See? Wasn't that easy?" With that, they went to take a nap, completely unaware that Lisanna, their backup, got drained of her magic before the games even started.

Now let's rewind to Fairy Tail Team B. That team consisted of Lauxus, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, and Freed, their back up being Cana. Lauxus looked his team over, "Gi-san is entrusting victory to us this year, now let's make it count." They ran into the Sky Labyrinth and Lauxus and Gajeel sniffed out the exit. Yes, it was true, no matter how stupid it sounded. Mirajane threw anyone who got in their way out of the Sky Labyrinth, while Juvia either knocked them out of the Labyrinth or Water Locked them, and Freed? He just trapped his opponents. Being a Rune Mage that could write his own wings was fun. It took them only fifteen minutes to reach the exit. It was all too easy for the S-Class Mage team. They were told by the Pumpkin man, they finished it in record time, 'as usual for the number one guild in Fiore, kabo!'. Was it dumb? Yes. Did they care? No.

At eight o'clock, the Games started. "In last place, we have the wild, loud, and masculine Quatro Cerberus! In seventh place we have the pretty, all female guild, Mermaid Heel! In six place comes the newest guild that haunts the night, Raven Tail! In fifth place, we have the blue guardian of the night skies, Blue Pegasus! In fourth place, we have the goddess of chaos and destruction, Lamia Scale! In third place, is the infamous Team Natsu, joined by the speedster of the Shadow Gear Team! We all know what guild they're from! Let's hear it for Fairy Tail Team A! And in second place, is one of guild's that has been building up their strength, Sabertooth! And in first place… Is a team full of S-Class Mages...wait! I can't be reading this right. It's Fairy Tail Team B!" Makarov smirked while Natsu started yelling at Fairy Tail Team B. Before he could get too much attention Lucy drop-kicked him into the dirt with a muttered, "Shut up Salamander." The announcer turned to ask his comrades up in the box,

"Do what do you think former council member Yajima-san? And what about you, Jenny Realight?" Yajima smiled down upon the group,

"The rules do say that guilds may enter up to two teams and I know that Fairy Tail has actually been doing this for a while. It's just the first time both teams passed the elimination round." Jenny smiled,

"I'm rooting for Blue Pegasus of course!" Chapati yelled out,

"And the first event is Hidden! Teams, please choose your representatives!" Quatro Cerberus picked Jäger, a big bulky guy that had white hair, a spiked collar, and black headphones. Mermaid Heel chose the skinny, carrot topped girl named Beth. Raven Tail chose the purple skinned weirdo with spikes, Nullpudding. Did I mention his name was stupid too? Well, I just did. Blue Pegasus opted for Eve. Lamia Scale decided on Lyon, while Lucy decided to go in for Fairy Tail Team A. She was not only the smallest but also a good bit more agile than the rest of her team. She sent her competitors a cocky grin. Sabertooth opted for Rufus, a guy who was wearing pink, I know strange right?, and a pink feathered hat. Fairy Tail's S-Class Team chose Juvia.

"And now for the rules of Hidden!" Where the competitors were standing, a town popped up. It was a holographic town. "The competitors are both the hider and the seeker! The competitors must try to hide their presence from the other competitors and attack them to gain points! However," at this point clones suddenly appeared everywhere in the town, "if a competitor attacks a clone by mistake they lose a point! Attempt attacks will gain competitors a point too, not just successful ones! Now, begin!"

Lucy smirked. This would be all too easy for her. She'd just use a certain spell a couple of times, and she'd undoubtedly score around twenty points. But first, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" In a golden mist, Leo appeared next to her.

"What can I do for you my Princess?"

"Guard me while I set up my spell. I'll do it three times, so you'll just have to guard me in the meantime. If you see one of my opponents moving towards me, hit them. Just make it isn't a clone, that will lose my points. Understand Leo?" The lion spirit nodded,

"Yes, Princess. I shall do as you command." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, spreading her arms apart,

"I call upon the heavens to aid me in this game, find my opponents in this town, and fill them with shame! **Celestial Star Shower Seeker!** " Streaks of light rained from above and found their targets, who could not escape them. Chapati announced excitedly,

"And we see Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars, use her starry magic!" While Lucy had been chanting Nullpudding attempted to attack her, but Leo kicked him away. He also continued to kick her away as the stubborn purple man kept trying to hit his beloved master. Juvia attacked Lyon a couple of times, along with Eve, Beth (she tried to attack Lucy too), and Jäger. She repeated the chant once more, earning 16 points for Team Natsu, plus another five points she got from Leo attacking and defending her from those who tried to attack her. Raven Tail's Nullpudding earned a grand total of -3 points, Mermaid Heel getting 4 points total, Quatro Cerberus earned 2 points, Blue Pegasus 4 points, Lamia Scale 5 points, Sabertooth earned seven points, and Team S-Class got 5 points. Chapati announced excitedly,

"And here are the rankings! In first place is Team Natsu with 10 points! In second place is Sabertooth with eight points! Then there is a tie between Lamia Scale and and Team S-Class, but due to Team S-Class coming out of the Labyrinth first, they come in third with seven points! In fourth place is Lamia Scale! Fifth place is held by Blue Pegasus with four points! Sixth place goes to Mermaid Heel with three points! Quatro Cerberus gets seventh place with two points and Raven Tail is lagging behind in eighth place with zero points!"

"And now for the battle match ups! First up is Lucy Heartfilia of Team Natsu versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail! Contestants take the field! There is a thirty minute time limit, so please keep that in mind! Whoever wins earns 10 points for their team, but if it is a draw 5 points to both teams! Losers get 0 points. And begin!"

Lucy entered the battlefield calmly, knowing there was no way she wouldn't win. Flare Corona smiled at her creepily,

"Blondie…" Lucy stared at her, eyes hardening. She lifted her hand into the air,

"I cannot be bothered to fight you. Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" The two spirits appeared and looked at Lucy for direction. Lucy merely pointed at Flare, "I am aware I normally fight by your side, but this girl is not worth that honor. Beat her into the ground. The usual limits apply." The two spirits nodded, glad she had chosen them to fight her opponent, but at the same time they were slightly sad she would not be fighting alongside them.

Up in the stands, a couple of Fairy Tail members were wondering what Lucy meant by 'the usual limits apply'.

Leo surged forward towards Flare, his fist lit up in yellow light, "For my princess I shall defeat you." Virgo appeared behind her, "We shall not disappoint Hime." Virgo chained Flare's hands to the earth, barely allowing the woman to stand up as Leo brutally punched her. Some people on the stands were in shock due to the brutality Lucy had given her spirits permission to let out on the redhead. Virgo chuckled as Flare struggled to get free of the chains, "You can't get out of these chains, _meinu_. No matter how hard you try, I won't let you go." Flare gritted her teeth and forced her hair to form a protective cocoon around her, hoping it would delay the ginger. Unfortunately for Flare, that was not to be as Leo simply used spear attacks to part the hair. He smiled viciously down upon her,

"I learned from the very best, Cancer." He called over to his master, "Why don't you finish this up, Princess?" Lucy looked at him contemplatively before shrugging,

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" The dark skinned man with dreadlocks appeared,

"What can I do for you -Ebi?" Lucy pointed at Flare,

"Make her bald." Cancer nodded before rushing over, and before Flare knew it...she had no hair left. At all. Chapati announced,

"And there we have it folks! Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of the Stars, of Team Natsu won the match in a mere ten minutes! Flare is knocked out cold!" Yajima commented,

"Keeping three Zodiac spirits out is impressive. Only once has such a thing been recorded, 400 years ago with Anna Heartfilia." Jenny giggled,

"Talent with Celestial Magic sure seems to run in the family!" People in the stands muttered,

"How did she manage to fight so well after participating in the event too?"

"That girl is a monster."

"Is it just me or was she completely careless about what happened in the battlefield?"

"Remind me not to piss of Fairy Tail." Chapati continued,

"Fairy Tail remains in the lead with 20 points! Team Natsu has done nigh perfectly for the first day! And the next battle is Ren versus Ariana!" Both approached the field and Ariana asked,

"Is it okay for someone from your guild to hit a girl?" Ren stated,

"Of course. We cannot let such a small thing like gender get in the way of a friendly bout." And with that the battle ensued.

*insert battle here* need to do more research on the mages.

The next day the event was Chariot. Yuuka from Lamia Scale entered, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Risely from Mermaid Heel, some black haired weirdo entered from Raven Tail, Ichiya represented Blue Pegasus, Mirajane from Team S-Class entered, and Sabertooth's infamous Sting entered. Natsu begged Lucy to let him participate in the event, but Lucy adamant about him not participating.

"No, Natsu, for the last time, you _aren't_ participating in this event!" The fire dragon slayer pouted,

"But Luce! I haven't participated in _anything_ yet!" Lucy leveled a glare at him,

"No, and that is final. Chances are Chariot will be an event including _transportation_. Jet, you're up." Jet saluted,

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" And then they were off. From the start, Jet had the lead, and naturally with his speed magic, he kept it. Mira had transformed into Satan Soul and was flying across the moving platforms. No one dared accuse her of cheating. Bacchus destroyed a couple of platforms to slow those behind him down, and Yuuka tried to negate those behind his magic. Risely dodged to the side via her Gravity magic and Ichiya stuck his perfume bottles up his nose. It was disgusting. Sting lagged a good ways behind being a dragon slayer. The end result was Team Natsu coming in first, Team S-Class second, the Raven Tail guy third, Bacchus fourth, Risely fifth, Yuuka sixth, Ichiya seventh, and Sting dropped out entirely.

The scores were: Team Natsu with 30 points, Team S-Class with 16 points, Sabertooth has 8 points, Raven Tail has earned their first 7 points, Quatro Cerberus has 8 points, Mermaid Heel has 6 points, and Lamia Scale has 7 points. So, the Fairy Tail teams were in first and second place respectively, with Sabertooth behind them in third but tied with Quatro Cerberus, after them in fourth were Raven Tail and Lamia Scale, so in last place was Mermaid Heel.

Chapati announced the first match,

"And it's Fairy Tail's S-Class Team's famous Laxaus Dreyar versus the unknown Mage from Raven Tail, Alexei!" And to the crowd it looked like Lauxus' ass was getting kicked. Lucy sighed,

"What a bust." Gajeel wondered in the adjacent booth,

"What does thunder head think he's doing?" And then there was the confrontation. Well really, Laxaus didn't give Alexei a chance to speak, much less question or taunt him before Lauxus looked at him annoyed.

"Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!" As the attack struck Alexei, his illusion fell. Before anything else could happen Alexei, who in reality was Ivan Dreyar, the son who got kicked out of Fairy Tail, yelled,

"Obra! Do it now! Take away his magic power!" Laxus snorted,

"Tch, old man. Like I'd let anyone do that." And then he surged forward to punch Obra in the face before he could do anything.

Lucy stood up in the stands,

"It's clear the match is over and Raven Tail cheated. Remove Raven Tail from the games and let's move on." Chapati stuttered,

"Alright then! Team S-Class earns 10 points!" Chapati glanced around nervously, but Laxus went ahead and knocked out the remaining Raven Tail members to make the Rune Knights job easier. Chapati continued, slightly nervous, "And our next match is Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus versus Kagura of Mermaid Heel!"

*insert battle here. Need to do research*

*insert scores here*

The next day Lucy let Natsu participate in the event. Pandemonium. She thought it was fitting for all the destruction and chaos the boy, man now, caused. So Natsu participated in Pandemonium, Harborly participated from Quatro Cerberus, Milliana participated from Mermaid Heel, Orga from Sabertooth, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus and finally Jura from Lamia Scale.

Lucy watched emotionlessly from the stands, slightly annoyed that Fairy Tail had to combine their two teams. Now Team Natsu wasn't a fitting name and they were just Fairy Tail's team. She couldn't help but grumble to herself, _how lame_. Now it was composed of Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Jet, with Laxus as their reserve.

Natsu drew eagerly from the hat number three. Harborly picked four, Hibiki six, Milliana one, Jura number two, and Orga was number five. Milliana approached the castle eagerly and announced,

"I challenge five!" And in she went. She was met with three D-Class monsters and two C-Class monsters. It wasn't an easy win at all for the cat girl. It took her twenty minutes each for the D-Class monsters and forty minutes each against the C-Class monsters. Lucy remembered the girl from the Tower of Heaven incident and thought it was a shame the girl was so weak. Jura approached and boomed,

"I challenge fifteen!" And in he went. It was obvious the monsters weren't a big problem for him, having faced five D-Class monsters, three C-Class monsters, six B-Class monsters and one A-Class monsters. He had a slightly harder time with the A-Class monster, taking twenty minutes with it.

Next up was Natsu, and Lucy couldn't deny she was looking forward to this. Natsu exclaimed, "I challenge fifty of them!" The crowd gasped but Fairy Tail couldn't help but chuckle. It was just like Natsu to do something like this. No doubt it would be over quickly. Natsu entered and was faced with fifteen D-Class monsters, which he easily demolished with two Fire Dragon's Roar and Wing combo attack, then he encountered eight C-C-Class monsters, which he beat with yet another Fire Dragon's Roar and a couple of Fire Dragon's Iron Fists. He was grinning like a maniac and Lucy couldn't help but enjoy the show Natsu was putting on. Nine B-Class monsters showed up and Natsu then called out, "Hidden Dragon Slayer Technique: Crimson Lotus Blade!" Needless to say Natsu absolutely _decimated_ his robotic opponents. Seven A-Class monsters the room and Natsu looked overjoyed. He then proceeded to dodge their attacks and hit back with a roar, followed by a wing attack, talons, and a sword horn. Not for the first time did Lucy wonder how Natsu managed to _not_ get a concussion with that attack. Once again, his opponents were left as ash. Lucy grinned, Natsu had learned quite a bit of control over the last seven years, so his flames only burnt the monsters and not the castle. Lucy chuckled to herself, had Natsu not learnt control the entire castle would be up in flames by now.

Then Natsu was facing the feared S-Class monster. Which looked like a bug. Natsu began laughing hysterically. Lucy called out, "Don't get distracted Natsu. Don't forget how intimidating some of our own opponents turned out to be!" Natsu shouted back,

"I hear you Lucy!" With that he turned back to his opponent. No doubt taking it seriously, but also looking to have some fun. Lucy heard people whispering around her,

"Wow, he's strong."

"He certainly didn't have any problems unlike Jura and Milliana."

"Sabertooth doesn't stand a chance. As usual."

 **AN: Excuse me, I screwed up the timeline and got rid of Raven Tail early. And I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own Lucy's new Celestial Spells though! Oh, and I'll put in the battle scenes later. Sorry about that.**


End file.
